Heart of a Devil (revised)
by Cure-chan
Summary: This is story about a 14-year old girl named Neru Akita. She is just a normal school girl, at least thats what she thought. But know something from her past has now brought a huge last change to both her and her friends. She eventually learned she's not what she thought she was. How will never cope after learning shes a half-devil? Find out! Neruxlen (main)
1. Announcement

Hello

I decided that I will go back to writing fanfictions.

Although I know i am not good at it and that I will have the highest doubt anyone will read it I also at the same time dont really care but Ive noticed countless errors in my Heart of a Devil Fanfiction and I really hated myself for that.

So I will completely revise and perfect this fanfiction so I deleted the old one and will submit new and improved chapters.

The story will still be the same but will let typos and the pairings will be: Neruxlen (main) one-sided Neruxkaito (dont ask me why ok It somehow turned that way when I was writing it) and one-sided LukaxKaito (that will eventually be the pairing) and RinxMikuo (ill see how I can work mikuo into the story).

Do wish me luck and please let me know how you like the story when i Post them because I want to make sure they are good and enjoyable and not confusing or rushed.

thank you all!


	2. Chapter 1

**Heart of a Devil Chapter 1**

"Where am I..."  
>"Wha.. who's there..."<br>"Where are we..."  
>"Huh..devil...?"<br>"What my role..."  
>"What...protect...wait"<br>"I DONT GET! What do you.."  
>"Wait don't go..."<br>"What are you talking about..."  
>"Dont go..."<p>

"DOOON'T GO!" Neru shouted and gasping air.  
>"A dream...?" Neru said to herself with worry as she panted.<p>

"Neru! Aren't u up yet? You will be late for school!" said Haku

**_Neru looked at her clock as it showed 7:45 AM. _**

"NOOOOO IM GONNA BE LATE!"

**_Neru got ready as fast she could within eight minutes and clumsily fell the stairs._**

****"Ouch that hurts!" Neru painfully shouted.

"Are you Ok Neru?" asked Haku worriedly.

"Yeah Haku. I'm fine" Neru replies.

"Seriously you are such klutz~." commented Meiko.  
>"You are also living out your name~." giggled Miku (I made her 19).<p>

"Uresei you two!" Neru shouted.

"Eeeek Neru's mad~." Meiko and Miku said simultaneously teasingly with Neru rolling her eyes.

_**Neru looked at the clock as it showed 7:55 AM.**_

"OH NO I'M GONNA BE REALLY LATE!" Neru shouted.

"Dont forget you lunch." said Haku

"Thank you Haku!" Neru said after accepting the bento and dashed out incredibly fast.

**End**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heart of a Devil Chapter 2**

**_Neru: _**_Hello. My name is Neru Akita. I am just your average 14 year-old middle school girl. Though I am just a normal school girl, a lot of the students tend to avoid me often, especially during gym. Sometimes I wondered why, but whatever! I don't care since I am never a lone in school. I have friends who cares about me dearly._

**_Cure-chan: _**_and with that lets continue with the story!_

"ACK IM GONNA BE SUPER LATE!"

**_Neru dashed even faster until she bumped into someone_****.**

"Are you ok?" a familiar voice asked which made Neru's heart beat a little.

**_As soon as Neru raised her head up, she realized that she had bumped into Len Kagamine_****.**

"L-Len.!?..I-I'm s-sorry!" Neru said nervously with a dogeza and embarrassed blush.

Len kneeled down and started to stutter "N-neru a-are you ok!?"

**_Len gave out his hand_ _though he was very nervous, which caused Neru to blush and took his hand._**

"T-than y-you L-len" Neru said very nervously.  
>"N-no problem" Len stuttered somewhat mesmerized by Neru's cute face.<p>

**_A somewhat pink romantic atmosphere started forming around them._**

"Hmm...~~ what a nice atmosphere we here~~..hehe~~" another familiar voice was heard.

**_Len and Neru snapped to reality and turned to see who that was and it turned out to be Len's older twin sister, Rin Kagamine, who had a teasing smirk on her face and giggling._**

"A-Aah R-rin!" both Neru and Len exclaimed red embarrassed.

"R-rin w-when d-did you get here?!" Neru asked still surprised.  
>"Hehehe~ well I was wondering what was taking Len so long and when I walked back I saw a lovely romantic atmosphere~." Rin teased adn giggle<p>

**_This caused both Len and Neru to blush embarrassedly._**

"Hmm~~ both of ur faces are red...I sense something..~~could it bee….~~.." before Rin continued, Neru immediately interrupted.

"A-AHHH if we stand here any longer we all be really late!" exclaimed Neru attempting to change the topic.  
>"Y-Yeah Neru's right! We need to get going!" Len exclaimed.<br>"Awww but the mood was getting interesting." Rin pouted.

**_Neru, Len, and Rin started dashing to school._**

End of chapter 2

**_Cure-chan:_**_ well this was a pretty somewhat longer chapter. Not that good but here was some NeruxLen moments for all you LenxNeru fans! I would really love some critic if that's ok cause I suck hard with fanfictions and ideas….anyways see ya~!_


End file.
